Porlyusica
' to Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan in "Giant Shadow"}} |image= |name=Porlyusica |kanji=ポーリュシカ |romanji=''Pōryushika'' |race= |birthday= |age= |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Red |hair=Pink |blood type= |unusual features=Distaste of people |affiliation=None |previous affiliation=Fairy Tail (Anime Only) |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=East Forest |marital status=Single |relatives= |education= |magic=Healing |alias=The Healing Mage |manga debut=Chapter 51 |anime debut=Episode 23 |japanese voice= Tsuda Shouko |english voice= }} Porlyusica is a lonely old healer living in a treehouse in the East Forest outside of Magnolia Town. Appearance Porlyusica is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has got reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse, with a tie around the neck, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this she sports a crimson-coloured cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs. Personality Porlyusica is usually portrayed as a calm, collected and responsible woman. She is withdrawn and reclusive because she doesn't like humans, looking down on them as "a race of simpletons who see fighting as the only way to accomplish things", possibly implying that she might not be one herself, or suggesting a philosophical nature.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 12 This hate of hers leads to Porlyusica often acting in a comedic way, chasing after the humans who remain too long around her with a broom, and getting overly upset when they do something without having received her permission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 4-5 History In the anime, when she was younger, Porlyusica was said to once have been a member of Fairy Tail and a beautiful woman who worked alongside Makarov, Shitou Yajima, Goldmine, Bob and Rob.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 8 However, one day she left by herself and went into a hermit lifestyle, living away from humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 2 One time, Makarov took Erza Scarlet to her so that she could replace Erza's right eye, which she had lost in the Tower of Heaven, with an artificial one. Having been told, much to her surprise, that Rob was the one who sent her to Fairy Tail, and that he had died, she proceeded to do as she was asked, and, after she was done, she noticed that something was wrong because Erza could only cry out of her real eye. However, Erza laughed it off, saying she had already shed half of her tears anyway.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Page 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 7-9 Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Porlyusica first appears in her house after Fairy Tail's assault on Phantom Lord's base, when Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan carry her an injured and seemingly unconscious Makarov, who has had all of his Magic drained out by a surprise attack from Element 4 Aria. She proceeds to treat him, but, much to his subordinates' surprise, she also slaps him for having rushed into things despite his advanced age. She then angrily demands why the two of them are still there, and, when they tell her it's because they're worried for their Master, states that worried faces are bad for someone ill. Having explained the nature of Aria's Void Magic, which damaged Makarov, and stated that, if they had Makarov's lost Magic power, which ought to be retrieved floating in the air, she might heal him faster, Porlyusica notes that Alzack and Bisca are still there, and she proceeds to put them to flight in a comedic fashion with a broom. Alone with her sleeping patient, she comments that he's still causing troubles just like in the old days, and that, if he wants to survive, he'll have to do his best himself, as Void damaged him greatly due to his immense Magical power. She then sadly calls him a fool.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 2-4 Later, as the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord rages on, Porlyusica is surprised to see Makarov awake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 20 After Makarov, having been healed, goes to confront Phantom Lord's Master Jose Porla, Porlyusica is seen thinking that everything in the surrounding environment is trembling due to their confrontation. She suddenly gets angry in a comedic fashion, kicking some boxes containing her apples and moving around her broom, claiming that humanity is a foolish and simple race incapable of achieving things without fighting, and that if Makarov is so eager to die, she could satisfy him. Someone, sitting some meters away, picks up one of the apples which got thrown around by her bluster: it's Mystogan, rapidly recognized by Porlyusica as the one responsible for Makarov's fast healing. She comedically reprimands him for biting the apple he picked up without receiving permission, and then states that, despite her not approving of it, Mystogan, as Makarov's comrade, should be fighting at his side. The S-Class Mage, instead of answering, shows a surprised Porlyusica all the flags from Phantom Lord's subdivisions, demonstrating to have single-handedly defeated them and to have gathered back Makarov's lost Magic power all by himself. When he asks her for one more apple, she yet again reprimands him in a comedic way. She then states that, the greater the power is, so is the repentance, and that anger can bring misfortune even to the wisest of men. Mystogan replies that the darkness wrought by misfortune is opposed to the luck wrought by hope, and that both exist to help shape the world they live in, a statement which prompts Porlyusica to bow her head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 2-5 Fighting Festival arc During the "Battle of Fairy Tail", with the whole Magnolia Town being held in check by Laxus Dreyar's Thunder Palace spell, Porlyusica appears in Fairy Tail's building, surprising Levy McGarden, who's asked by her where Makarov is. Levy leads her to the injured and unconscious Master, with Porlyusica claiming that she knows of the current situation. After staring at the old man for some time, she demands to bring Laxus there, much to Levy's surprise. She asks that again, stating that Laxus is playing the fool unknown of his gradfather's critical condition. As Levy, visibly shaken, asks what the healer does mean, Porlyusica, with tears in her eyes, asks it one more time, claiming that Makarov hasn't got much time left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 3-6 After Laxus is defeated by Natsu Dragneel and the city is saved, Porlyusica is seen leaving, overhearing some of the citizens wandering wheter Laxus will succed Makarov as Fairy Tail's Guild Master, but remaining silent. In the Guild's building, Erza Scarlet is seen announcing to the others that, thanks to Porlyusica's intervention, Makarov's life isn't at risk anymore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 3-4 Magic and Abilities Master Medical Specialist: Porlyusica is a specialist when it comes to healing, especially wounds caused by Magic. She seems to do so employing special medicines wich she extracts from herbs. Through her medical knowledge and skills, she was capable of saving Makarov's life on two different instances when he was on the verge of death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 4 Equipment Broom: Porlyusica was shown using a simple broom when comedically chasing after Alzack and Bisca and beating up some of her boxes of apples, angered by Makarov going to battle after she had finished treating him. Relationships Makarov Porlyusica has been knowing Makarov since their younger years, and she sometimes poses herself as a bigger sister for him, reprimanding him for his recklessness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, PAge 3 Nonetheless, the man seems to be spared from Porlyusica's known hate for humans, as she's shown really caring for him, coming to his aid everytime he's gravely injured to heal him, and even accepting to heal those she's asked to by him. She was also seen shedding tears when she thought Makarov didn't have much time left to live.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 6 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Needs Help